Retazos
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: A veces las historias están formadas por retazos, retazos que Liby Loud ira juntando poco a poco para descubrir una verdad en torno a sus padres que quizás no quiera conocer. Una verdad con una mayor cantidad de protagonistas de los que se imaginaba pudieran haber.


**Bienvenidos a una nueva historia, esta como ya habrán visto se creó para participar en el reto del foro de las hijas del pecado.**

 **¿Por qué elegí a Liby? Pues como ya sabrán algunos, Lincoln y Luan son mis personajes favoritos motivo por el cual me gusta el género del Luancoln, así como a la hija de ambos fruto de esta relación.**

 **Espero que disfruten de esta historia, la verdad no me importa si gano o pierdo, escribir me divierte y alegrar a la gente con mis historias es lo que me gusta.**

 **Así que, comencemos.**

 **The Loud House no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Retazos**

Toda historia está formada de pequeños retazos, pedazos de un tapiz que forman una gran historia que puede ser colorida, oscura con hilos de gran calidad o con materiales baratos, puede estar hecha de mil formas pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una historia.

A veces esos retazos están dispersos en el aire y es necesario de que alguien los junte y con ellos teja una historia que vaya de principio a fin. Aquello era algo con lo que Liby Loud se identificaba mucho pues sentía que parte de su vida estaba llena de agujeros, los cuales pronto estaría a punto de rellenar.

Otro día más amaneció sobre la ciudad de Nueva Orleans en el estado de Luisiana y entre tantas personas que comenzaban su día estaba la joven Liby Loud.

Ella era una adolescente de catorce años que vivía en junto a sus dos padres Lincoln y Luan Loud en un departamento bastante grande para la cantidad de habitantes que tenia. Físicamente era delgada y un poco más alta que los jóvenes de su edad lo cual no era un problema para ella, lo que si era un problema era ella era su equipo de ortodoncia dental que iba no solo en sus dientes de conejo sino también alrededor de su rostro. Su cabello era marrón al igual que el de su madre y también era largo he iba amarrado como el de ella, solo que Liby también lo tenía peinado gracias a la vincha amarilla que estaba unida a sus frenos.

Salió de su cama para ducharse y comenzar un nuevo día de estudios, una vez termino de bañarse, se colocó su vestimenta característica la cual constaba de una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, la cual era perfecta para el clima casi tropical de la ciudad, una falda naranja a cuadros y unos zapatos marrones.

En cuanto a su forma de ser la verdad es que para esto había que conocer primero a los padres de esta.

Lincoln era un dibujante de historietas que pertenecía a la editorial Cercado Comics, una editorial de comics que no era tan inocente en cuanto a sus historias, en la cual dibujaba y escribía los guiones de un universo de superhéroes con tintes medievales y mitológicos bajo el seudónimo de Javier Reverte, él era muy bueno en su trabajo y muchas otras empresas más grandes lo habían querido contratar pero él se negaba, incluso rechazo trabajar en lo que era su comic favorito Ace Savvy, del cual tenía torres y torres hechas con números de aquel comic.

De su padre había obtenido su amor por la literatura o mejor dicho por la escritura, pues ella tenía la suerte de poder ver los borradores de las futuras historias que su padre iba a crear junto a sus compañeros y fue gracias a esto que ella también tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir pequeños cuentos, con los años los fue mejorando he incluso dejo que Lincoln le hiciera los dibujos. Por lo cual sus amigos decían que tenía un gran futuro en la escritura aunque a Liby esto le costaba reconocer.

Sobre su madre, bueno según muchos de sus vecinos y amigos, ella era una versión más tranquila de Luan. Liby y Luan tenían el mismo amor por la comedia, pero con una considerable diferencia de intensidad. Mientras que su madre, una famosa comediante, malabarista, maga y equilibrista, mejor dicho un circo de una persona que se presentaba cada noche en los bares y restaurantes de la ciudad más alegre de Estados Unidos bajo el nombre de Luan Reverte y de día era maestra en su escuela de actos circenses, Liby prefería solo decir chistes de forma ocasional principalmente en momentos cuando realmente se podían hacer.

Otra gran diferencia es que Luan solía hacerles bromas pesadas a todos sus amigos del edificio, bueno a todo el edificio, principalmente a los recién llegados, siendo el primero de abril el día en que todo el mundo tenía miedo de poner un pie afuera de su hogar. Ella en cambio no era fan de ese tipo de bromas que su mamá le hacía a la gente pero la alegraba saber que por más que cerca que estuviera de mandar a un vecino al hospital a causa de esas bromas siempre terminaran con una sonrisa.

Esa era otra mañana común y corriente en la vida de Liby Loud, la cual comenzaba tomando su desayuno junto a sus padres, los cuales ya comenzaban a organizar todo su día.

\- Qué bueno que termine el guion del próximo número de Héroes de la Calle antes de que mi jefe me pregunte por el otra vez - dijo Lincoln quien ponía su mano sobre un folder manila – solo espero que le guste la idea que tengo.

\- Estoy seguro que le gustara amor, tu siempre haces las mejores historias – dijo Luan abrazando a su esposo.

\- Y lo mejor de todo es que hoy sale un nuevo número de Ace Savvy.

Aquel comentario hizo que Liby pensara en algo que hacía mucho que quería preguntar.

\- Papá ¿Por qué no te fuiste a trabajar en donde hacen esa historieta si es tu favorita?

\- Bueno Liby, lo que ocurre es que para trabajar en ese comics hubiera tenido que mudarme a Royal Woods y la verdad es que eso hubiera sido difícil para nosotros, después de todo aquí esta nuestra vida y no la cambiaría por todo el dinero que me den ¿Entiendes hija?

\- Si creo que sí. Pero hay otra cosa que quería saber ¿Por qué siempre firmas tu trabajo con otro nombre y el apellido de soltera de mamá?

Ante esa pregunta Lincoln se quedo mudo lo cual causo algo de curiosidad en Liby, pues su padre siempre era rápido al momento de responder preguntas. Además ¿Por qué se demoraría en contestar algo tan simple como el origen de su seudónimo?

\- Veraz hija tu padre para mantener alejada a la gente que todo el tiempo le estaría pidiendo autógrafos decidió ponerse otro nombre para poder hacer su trabajo tranquilo – dijo Luan dándole una respuesta.

\- Así es, el nombre de Javier lo saque del autor de un libro y también tome el apellido de tu madre para pensar siempre en ella.

\- Así es, tu padre siempre es tan romántico – dijo Luan dándole un beso a su esposo.

\- Bueno creo que ya es hora de partir al trabajo – dijo Lincoln – nos vemos más tarde.

\- Nos vemos querido y tu Liby será mejor que ya vayas preparándote para salir.

\- Está bien mamá.

Los días de escuela de la joven Loud no tenían nada fuera de lo común, solo se dedicaba a ir a clases, estudiar y pasar un rato con su pequeño grupo de amigos. Pequeño porque no se sentía muy cómoda con la gente a su alrededor y motivos no le faltaban, desde que empezó la primaria era blanco de burlas y chistes por parte de muchos de sus compañeros gracias a su aspecto, la lista de chistes que eran creados en su honor alcanzarían para llenar por lo menos un libro de chistes de su madre. Todo eso provoco que se aislara de sus compañeros de clases, pero con el paso del tiempo logro salir adelante formando un pequeño círculo, con el cual para ella era suficiente. Aparte agradecía que este se mantuviera aún en la secundaria.

"Valió la pena mi amor

Valió la pena

Bailar juntitos los dos

Sobre la arena"

Cantaba Liby en voz baja en su mesa de la cafetería mientras esperaba a que llagaran sus amigos.

\- Y Liby ¿Qué te pareció la clase de matemáticas de hoy?

\- Hoy estuvo difícil, no entiendo porque no nos pueden enseñar de forma más sencilla Miguel – dijo mientras se quitaba sus audífonos.

\- Ojala alguien escuche nuestras plegarias y no nos tome un examen de ese tema.

\- Me temo que eso no será posible Soraya. Todo lo que ese profesor enseña va a los exámenes – dijo Liby.

\- Es verdad, nunca tenemos un solo respiro – dijo esta.

Miguel y Soraya eran el pequeño grupo de amigos de Liby, los conocía desde primer grado y eran sus amigos desde finales de este, estos la habían defendido de todo aquel que se atrevía a burlarse de su amiga.

Miguel era un chico de cabello negro corto, delgado y algo más bajo que Liby. Él siempre andaba vestido con una camisa azul con blanco y unos pantalones azules. Este era amante del misterio y habido fan de los programas del mismo tema que los mostraran de forma seria, aparte era fan de los comic del papá de Liby.

Soraya, una chica de cabello largo color marrón claro, delgada y de la misma altura que Liby. Esta se vestía siempre con un vestido verde con una cinta blanca en la cintura. Era la mejor amiga de Liby por no decir la única, una amante de las flores, la música de todo tipo y de salir a pasear.

Ese era un almuerzo como cualquier otro hasta que la conversación de sus dos amigos llamo su atención.

\- ¡A ti también te gusta Luna Loud! – grito la joven emocionada.

\- No, no tengo idea de quien es ella, solo compre esta revista por el segmento de misterio que trae siempre – dijo pasando las hojas de la revista tratando de buscar el artículo que le llamaba la atención- no es mi culpa que aquí venga de todo.

\- Bueno puedes prestármela un rato, yo si la conozco y amo su música – dijo quitándole la revista.

Soraya extendió la revista y Liby pudo ver con curiosidad la fotografía de la dichosa Luna Loud, una mujer de cabello marrón bastante corto, la cual estaba vestida con una ropa purpura y roja, la cual tenía una calavera blanca en el pecho. Esta aparecía tocando una guitarra purpura en un concierto.

\- ¿Dime de casualidad no serán parientes? – pregunto Soraya.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Ella y yo? – dijo señalando el artículo.

\- Quien sabe, puede ser hermana de tu padre.

\- Vamos, mis padres son hijos únicos.

\- Sí, pero siempre existe una posibilidad. Pero dime ¿Ya habías escuchado de ella antes?

\- No para nada.

\- Pues bien es hora de que aprendas algo más de música.

Soraya comenzó a leer la entrevista a Luna.

\- "Luna Loud la gran cantante, guitarrista, amante de la música rock y curiosamente hermana de nuestra compañera de trabajo Lucy Loud"

\- Espera ¿Quién es esa? – pregunto Soraya a Miguel.

\- Es la encargada del segmento por el cual leo esta revista, es la que habla sobre los fantasmas.

\- ¿Habla con fantasmas? – pregunto Liby.

\- Dice que habla con fantasmas, pero en eso ya no me meto lo que hace son buenos reportajes sobre casa embrujadas.

\- Vaya parece que tienes a otra pariente tuya – dijo Soraya con algo de gracia.

\- Lo dudo, o ya sabría de ella.

Las dos chicas continuaron leyendo la entrevista la cual no tenía nada de diferente a muchas otras, hasta que llegaron a una pregunta.

\- **¿Cuál es tu sueño?**

\- **Encontrar a mis dos hermanos, hace dieciséis años que no los veo y realmente me gustaría que toda la familia se reúna de nuevo.**

\- **¿Sabes algo de ellos?**

\- **Nada, es como si no quisieran ser encontrados.**

\- Pobre, debe ser difícil para ella no poder encontrar a sus hermanos – dijo Liby.

\- Si, pero hermanos o mejor dicho hermanas es lo que le sobra. Aparte de la que también sale en esta revista y los desaparecidos tiene otras siete más.

\- Diez hermanos, vaya y yo que me quejo de tener dos hermanos – dijo Miguel.

\- Y pensar que me molestaba ser hija única.

\- Bueno, por lo visto tienes una familia muy grande Liby – dijo su amigo en tono de broma.

\- Ya les he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con ellas.

\- Bueno, cada quien su historia pero a ver si aquí aparece esa tal Lucy Loud – dijo Soraya tomando la revista y buscando el artículo de esta - ¿Quizás se parece a ti?

Al final se encontró una foto pequeña de una mujer con el pelo negro cubriéndole los ojos y de piel muy pálida.

\- Es aterradora, ahora entiendo porque estaba en este segmento, hasta parece un fantasma - dijo Liby.

\- Viendo bien su foto, dudo que realmente sean parientes, pero ¿Quién sabe? – dijo Miguel.

\- Bien solo hay una forma de probarlo, le preguntare a mi mamá si sabe algo de la familia de mi padre.

Más tarde ese día Liby decidió preguntarle a su madre sobre ese descubrimiento. Luan estaba en la sala mientras estaba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de chistes.

\- Mamá ¿De casualidad tú conoces a la familia de papá?

\- No hija, tus abuelos murieron hace años, nunca llegue a conocerlos pero sé que fueron muy buenos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los tuyos?

\- Lo mismo, mis padres fallecieron dos años antes de que tu nacieras – dijo Luan con tristeza.

\- Entonces nadie tiene hermanos o hermanas.

\- No nadie.

\- Lástima y pensar que Soraya decía que era pariente de Luna Loud.

La expresión de Luan fue la de alguien a quien le dijeron que su televisor exploto y ya no tenía arreglo.

\- ¿Mamá estas bien?

\- Si hija – dijo Luan regresando a la normalidad – es solo que recordé que no he pagado la luz este mes.

\- ¿Si sabes quién es ella verdad?

\- No, jamás he oído de ella ¿Es una pintora?

\- No, es una guitarrista

\- Bueno ya sabes que músicos hay por montones – dijo nerviosa – ¿Hay algo mas que quieras preguntar?

\- No mamá eso es todo.

Luego de eso se fue a su habitación con más dudas que respuestas.

Durante esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en que había algo, algo que su madre no había mencionado, por lo que se levantó y prendió su computadora para buscar información sobre Luna y Lucy, pero todo lo que encontraba era información de conciertos, videos musicales y entrevistas por parte de Luna. En cuanto a Lucy, solo aparecían sus artículos y los videos en los que trataba de predecir el futuro, al parecer con resultados mixtos.

\- Parece que no hay nada, por las puras me interese en este tema.

Al día siguiente yendo a la escuela se encontró con sus amigos los cuales querían saber si había descubierto algo.

\- Nada, no tenemos nada que ver yo y esas dos que vimos ayer.

\- Bien porque la música de esa tal Luna es horrenda, solo es puro sonido – dijo Miguel.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso de ella?! Es una de mis cantantes favoritas – grito Soraya.

\- Consigue mejores gustos, esa tipa canta bien pero de seguro se quedó sorda hace años y ya no sabe lo que toca.

\- Miren – dijo Liby para tratar de calmar los ánimos – le pregunte a mi madre y resulta que mi papá nunca tuvo hermanas o hermanos, pero cuando mencione a Luna Loud su actitud cambio mucho.

\- ¿Cómo así? – pregunto Miguel.

\- Como si el tema le incomodara

\- Tal vez te está ocultando algo – dijo Soraya.

\- Por favor mi madre jamás me ocultaría algo.

\- Bueno y que tal si es algo serio y difícil de contar.

\- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que mi familia me esconde algo?

\- ¿Por qué no? Quizás están esperando el momento correcto para decirlo – intervino Miguel.

\- Sabes creo que debes dejar de leer por un tiempo las historietas que escribe mi padre.

Esa tarde ella se encontraba sola en casa totalmente aburrida, su madre había ido a trabajar y su padre tenía reunión para planear el mega evento de Cercado Comics del año siguiente, por lo cual luego de jugar un videojuego, leer un libro y ver una película se quedó viendo la televisión en la sala cuando mientras que veía las noticias apareció una que llamo su atención.

\- Y el día de ayer se realizó el desfile de moda con la última colección de la famosa diseñadora Leni Loud.

Liby se quedó viendo la noticia al oír ese nombre, en ella se veía lo que era un desfile de modas como cualquier otro, la noticia en si no decía nada de interés para ella hasta que mostraron a Leni. En ese momento, Liby no sabía si alguien le estaba tratando de trasmitir un mensaje, uno que decía que no debía dejar el tema de la posible familia de su padre

En eso apareció la dichosa Leni Loud, una mujer alta de cabello rubio con un vestido verde agua y unos lentes de sol en la cabeza.

\- Esta es una gran noche para mí y para mi familia y amigos, pero la verdad es que solo estaría completa si mis dos queridos hermanos aparecieran de nuevo.

Te extraño Linky por favor vuelve con nosotras.

Al oír esas palabras Liby comprendió que realmente algo estaba pasando pues así era como su madre llamaba de cariño a su padre, quizás después de todo Miguel no estaba tan equivocado y había algo que sus padres no querían contarle, pero no sabia que hacer, en el internet no había aparecido nada que relacionara a su padre con ellas, por lo que solo le quedo una alternativa buscar alguna prueba que uniera a todas esas mujeres con su padre en el interior de su hogar.

Empezó en el cuarto de sus padres pero no encontraba nada de nada, todo lo que hayo eran cuentas, facturas y fotografías de ellos en diversos momentos de su vida, pensó que quizás si hubiera algo este estaría en otro lugar pues ya había leído en varios libros que objetos importantes eran escondidos en lugares muy obvios que prácticamente estaban a la vista de todos o donde nadie se atrevería a buscar por el esfuerzo de hacerlo. Solo habia un lugar haci en todo el departamento: El estudio de su padre.

Esa habitación era el lugar donde su padre dibujaba sus historietas y donde guardaba las ediciones tanto de su trabajo como de Ace Sabby que el adoraba comprar. El lugar en si estaba en un orden aceptable, pero había una gran cantidad de papeles que estaban por el suelo o mal acomodados.

Liby tratando de no dejar nada fuera de lugar comenzó a buscar entre los papeles algo que la ayudara, pero todo lo que habían era bocetos de dibujos, ideas que habia rechazado pero que tenia guardadas por si las podía usar para otro momento, el dibujo de un sujeto vestido de negro con una espada y un rifle de asalto, varios de sus mejores historietas escritas por él.

Entonces en medio de la búsqueda abrió un folder que tenía la foto de un anciano muy parecido a Lincoln el cual parecía de estatura algo baja y bastante subido de peso, pero aun así se veía que tenía bastante fuerza. La foto se veía bastante antigua, pero pese al tiempo, se notaba que estaba bien conservada. Liby se quedó mirando la foto y luego de dejarla en su sitio siguió buscando.

Comenzó a abrir los cajones de su escritorio, pero el resultado siguió siendo lo mismo que había en la mesa hasta que llego al último cajón, el cual tenía una historieta de Ace Savvy de hacía ya varios años, pero lo interesante de todo es que parecía hecho a mano por un niño, ella lo saco con curiosidad, al mirar la portada noto que decía:

Escrito y dibujado por Lincoln Loud y Clyde Mc Bride.

El segundo nombre era de uno de los dibujantes de Ace Savvy, lo conocía porque su padre le había dicho que era de los mejores, eso fue algo que la sorprendió, su padre y Mc Bride habían sido amigos al parecer y juntos hicieron esa historieta. Liby comenzó a hojearlo hasta que llego a una parte que la sorprendió.

\- ¿Papá? – dijo al ver la imagen de su padre como Ace Savvy, acompañado de Clyde Mc Bride como su ayudante y de otras diez personajes.

 _"Aparte de la que también sale en esta revista y los desaparecidos tiene otras siete más"_

Al recordar las palabras de Soraya observo a cada una de las que salían junto a su padre y comenzó a reconocer a algunas de las que salían en él.

\- Luna Loud - dijo al ver a una guitarrista de cabello marrón corto

\- Leni Loud - dijo al ver a la diseñadora con unos lentes en forma de corazón y unas cintas rosas.

\- Lucy Loud – dijo al reconocer a la misma mujer en esa niña de entre ocho y diez años con un traje negro y una pala en forma de trébol.

Entonces esta es Luna Loud, esta es la de la revista, aquellas otras son las siete hermanas que menciono Soraya entonces… - "Si mis dos queridos hermanos aparecieran de nuevo" recordó las palabras de Leni - los dos hermanos desaparecidos son mi papá y…

Fue entonces cuando pudo reconocer a alguien a quien conocía de toda la vida.

\- Mamá – no requirió mucho esfuerzo al ver a su madre, Luan Loud vestida de arlequín.

Liby y por poco se cae al suelo cuando vio que tanto su padre como su madre, Lincoln y Luan Loud eran esas dos personas a las que tanto Leni como Luna hacían mención, para ella eso era imposible, algo digno de un mal chiste o una novela negra. De ninguna manera sus padres podían ser hermanos eso era una idea que la enfermaba y que trataba de eliminar de su mente, debía de haber otra explicación, busco entre las hojas de esa historieta una explicación lógica, pero era obvio que no encontraría nada en esas páginas. Guardo la historieta en el cajón y salio del estudio.

Su mente era un total desorden, estaba llena de miedo, ansiedad y también frustración por aquel descubrimiento, en su interior pedía que por favor todo eso haya sido un malentendido, por lo que solo le quedaba una última jugada una pieza que la permitiría saber todo.

Entro en su computadora y busco Luan Loud, al poner enter, el buscador la envió a un canal de videos que al arecer nadie actualizaba hacía ya muchos años.

Entro en el canal y reconoció a su madre con aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad, contando chistes frente a un fondo falso de teatro, luego de ese video paso a otros más en los que aparecían las distintas hermanas que salían en el comic, cada aparición era un puñal que se clavaba en su corazón, salía tanto con Lucy, Leni y Luna dejando a entender que efectivamente eran hermanas de padre y madre, entonces llego a un video que prácticamente fue el clavo en su ataúd.

En el salía su padre Lincoln Loud recibiendo un baldazo de agua al abrir una puerta.

\- Parece que tuviste un día lluvioso hermanito, entiendes – dijo su madre después de reír.

\- Si Luan entendí perfectamente – dijo un Lincoln enfadado.

Liby inmediatamente apago la computadora y se echó a llorar a su cama.

Al día siguiente Lincoln y Luan estaban en la sala cuando Liby apareció con una actitud muy diferente a la que tenia siempre, se la notaba molesta, mejor dicho furiosa.

\- Mamá, papá. Quiero preguntarles algo.

\- Claro hija pregunta con confianza – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

\- Bueno hija tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el teatro, ya te hemos contado esa historia antes.

\- ¿Mamá, alguna vez tuviste un canal de videos en internet?

\- No hija, jamas he tenido uno – dijo Luan nerviosa.

\- Otra pregunta ¿Papá, eres pariente de Luna Loud?

\- No hija yo no tengo mas familia que tu y tu madre.

\- ¿Por qué estas haciendo tantas preguntas Liby – dijo Luan.

\- ¡Porque quiero saber la verdad! ¡Quiero que me digan quienes son ustedes!

\- Somos tus padres y te amamos hija.

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Pero ustedes que son?! – grito Liby.

\- Basta Liby te estás pasando de la raya – dijo Lincoln molesto.

\- ¡Pues ustedes lo hicieron hace mucho! ¡Lo diré de una sola vez! ¿¡Son ustedes dos son hermanos!?

Liby entonces les conto todo, cada cosa que había hecho que llegara a esa verdad y como había comenzado con su investigación.

Sus padres se quedaron en total silencio, no hubo palabra en por lo menos minuto y medio hasta que Lincoln suspiro y sintiéndose derrotado hablo.

\- Si hija lo somos, tu madre y yo somos hermanos.

\- Sabíamos que este día iba a llegar, pero no pensamos que el destino se encargaría de adelantar todo.

\- Liby, tu madre y yo teníamos que decírtelo en algún momento, pero preferíamos esperar a que tuvieras veinte o dieciocho.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo dos hermanos pueden estar casados?

\- Bien esa es una historia larga pero mereces oírla – dijo Lincoln.

Todo comenzó cuando éramos niños, vivíamos en una casa con nuestros padres y otras nueve hermanas, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily.

\- Obviamente no éramos una familia como cualquier otra, de hecho éramos la familia más ruidosa de toda la calle – recordó Luan con algo de risa.

\- En ese tiempo como único hombre tenía que ayudar a tus tías en todo incluida tu madre.

\- Yo tenía un negocio de fiestas infantiles y tu padre era mi asistente, al principio todo era como cualquier otra relación de trabajo, pero…

\- La chica que me gustaba se fue de la ciudad, al principio no me afecto pues siempre hablaba con ella, pero al final un día me conto que se había enamorado de un chico con el que estaba saliendo. Eso me dejo destruido, por lo que tu madre se volvió más unida a mí y no había fiesta en la que no actuara junto a ella.

Gracias a ella pude levantarme de nuevo y con el paso del tiempo poco a poco las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros.

\- Un día él me dijo que no le importaba si éramos hermanos o no, que estaba enamorado de mí y que quería estar conmigo sin importar que pasara. Y la verdad es que yo también lo había hecho y aceptamos ser novios.

\- Estuvimos escondidos por años y años hasta que llego un punto en que sabíamos que lo nuestro sería imposible si nos quedábamos en nuestro hogar. Por eso vimos que solo teníamos dos opciones terminar lo nuestro o dejar nuestra ciudad para siempre.

\- La opción elegida fue irnos de la ciudad, pero no podíamos pensar en hacerlo, teníamos tantas cosas que nos unían a la gente que queríamos en esa ciudad que era difícil tomar esa decisión, esperamos el momento indicado y cuando nuestro abuelo falleció, vimos que ya no había nada más que nos ataba a esa ciudad, después de todo nuestras hermanas mayores ya tenían sus vidas hechas y las menores podían cuidarse solas – dijo Luan

\- Su abuelo ¿Era ese señor que está en la foto de tu estudio?

\- Así es, ese es el único recuerdo de nuestra vida anterior esa foto y la historieta que encontraste –dijo Luan.

\- Un día les dijimos a nuestros padres que habíamos conseguido empleos en distintas ciudades, tu madre como cirquera en California y yo como dibujante en Florida, pero en realidad habíamos planeado venir aquí desde el principio.

Así que nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos de Royal Woods

\- Esperen ¿Ese no es el lugar de donde te llamaron para trabajar? ¿Es por eso que jamás has trabajado en el comic de Ace Savvy?

\- Así es hija, regresar ahí seria encontrarnos con toda la gente que dejamos atrás y que no podrían aceptar lo nuestro.

Al principio vivimos en un hotel que se caía a pedazos, tuvimos que trabajar haciendo caricaturas en la calle y haciendo shows por unas monedas, comíamos poco y dormíamos con miedo a los ladrones. Varias veces pensamos en regresar, pero el estar juntos era lo que nos daba fuerzas para seguir.

Un día vi que estaban contratando gente en Cercado Comics y tome mis mejores dibujos y me presente, me contrataron de inmediato y la paga resulto ser mejor de lo esperado. Con el dinero de mi primer sueldo compre un anillo para tu madre y le propuse matrimonio.

\- Espera, eso no es posible ¿Cómo dos hermanos podrían casarse?

\- Esa es una parte de la que no me siento orgulloso, conseguimos a un juez que tenía fama de hacer cosas ilegales por unas monedas y acepto casarnos sin hacer preguntas y sin mucho trámite previo.

\- Solo tenía que cambiar mi apellido y buscando alguno vi el apellido de un autor de uno de los libros de tu padre, el cual es Arturo Perez-Reverte, me gusto ese apellido y aparte que no tenia otro termine aceptando ese y fue así como temporalmente me convertí en Luan Reverte.

\- Yo tuve que hacer lo mismo para trabajar en Cercado Comics, cuando vi que mi nombre saldría publicado, pedí que me dejaran usar un seudónimo, esa es la causa de porque para todos existe Javier Reverte y no Lincoln Loud. El nombre lo saque de un cartel en el que se promocionaba a un autor en una librería donde vendían tomos enteros de historietas. No se que habrá escrito él.

\- Luego de que las cosas mejoraran nos venimos a vivir acá y después de dos años vimos que íbamos a tenerte. No voy a mentirte teníamos miedo de que pasara algo malo contigo, pero dijimos que pasara lo que pasara íbamos a quererte mucho.

Gracias a Dios naciste completamente sana, pero prometimos que no volveríamos a tentar al destino y por eso eres hija única.

Para ese momento Liby sentía un gran peso dentro de ella, estaba totalmente inmóvil y casi sin respirar, Lincoln y Luan abrasaron a su hija entendiendo que ese era el momento más difícil de su vida.

\- Liby entiendo que te sientas confundida en este momento, pero te pedimos que por favor todo siga como siempre- dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil hacer eso? ¿Crees que voy a aceptar que mi vida entera fue mentira?

\- No hija tu eres tu sin importar como hayas llegado al mundo- dijo Luan.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Todo este tiempo todo ha sido mentira! ¡Me dijeron que no tenía tíos y ahora resulta que son más de los que cualquier otro chico puede tener y para empeorar las cosas descubro que hasta salen en las noticas todo el tiempo!

¡Me dijeron que sus padres estaban muertos y ahora resulta que de seguro están vivos y son los mismos de los dos!

\- Es verdad hija, te ocultamos tantas cosas pero fue solo para protegerte, entiende que si no hubiéramos estado juntos tu no estarías aquí hoy y nuestras vidas quizás no serían las mismas – dijo Lincoln poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Liby.

Liby ante eso se abrazó a su padre y comenzó a llorar, Luan abrazo a ambos y así estuvieron por un buen rato.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – dijo Liby más tranquila.

\- No lo sé hija, nunca pensamos en que todo se descubriría así, pero la verdad es que agradezco que hayas sido tu quien se enterara de todo, resultaste mejor detective de lo que yo fui alguna vez.

\- Mira sé que quizás llegue el día en alguien aparezca por aquí y nos encuentre, pero hasta que eso ocurra lo que debes saber es que nosotros siempre vamos a estar unidos como la familia.

\- Saben creo que por ahora dejare que todo siga como esta, quien sabe. Quizás un día pueda conocer al resto de la familia, pero si eso pasa solo los saludare y diré que me llamo Liby la chica de Nueva Orleans.

\- Estoy segura que les agradaras mucho hija – dijo Luan.

\- Eso es lo único de lo que realmente puedo estar seguro – dijo Lincoln

Fue así como Liby Loud, juntando los retazos que iba encontrando fue construyendo una historia que nunca se imaginó encontrar, una historia dura de aceptar pero que con el tiempo vería con distintos ánimos aquel tapiz de muchos retazos, retazos que en ocasiones suelen ser encontrados por otras personas.

 **Royal Woods – Michigan**

\- Los espíritus al fin me han hablado, es hora de juntar a las demás y comenzar un gran viaje. Nueva Orleans nos espera y nuestros hermanos también – dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ante ella estaba un correo enviado por alguien llamado Miguel que tenia de título.

CREO QUE ENCONTRÉ A SU HERMANO.

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me agrado participar en este reto y espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**


End file.
